


Wolf Whistles 6

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is given a thing with feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Whistles 6

## Wolf Whistles 6

by Athena

Author's website:  <http://fateordestiny.com>

No animal were harmed while writing this story.

I'd like to thank Mrs. Tilford for her fantastic beta read. 

Hopefully, the last one in the series. Unless someone else wants to write more. I'm handing over the baton.

This story is a sequel to: Wolf Whistles 5 

* * *

"By 1972, there were sometimes as many as twenty students, for then we were studying not only chimpanzees, but baboons as well. There were graduate students from a variety of disciplines, mainly anthropology, ethology, and psychology, from universities in the United States and Europe." 

Rhonda stopped reading Jane Goodall's book, Through a Window on page 24. She put a hand through the wolf's fur. "Blair, you're an anthropologist. Have you ever studied non-human primate societies?" 

The wolf shook his head. He had been busy watching human mating behavior in city parks. Jim always dragged him away when they got to the good parts. 

"Maybe, you will later if us human beings don't destroy all their natural habitats with our overbreeding." 

The wolf put his paws over his eyes and shifted on the sofa. 

"Do you need to go for a walk?" 

The wolf shook his head. He started howling in pain because it was happening again, this time in front of Simon's secretary. After blinking his now human eyes, Blair put his hands over his private areas. "Rhonda, please, don't freak." 

Rhonda simply turned her head. "I'll get you some clothes." 

Jim had gone out over an hour ago. Jane Goodall wasn't his cup of tea. Rhonda returned from the little room with a t-shirt and sweatpants, placing a hand over her eyes she handed the clothes to the young man. "I couldn't find any underwear," explained the woman. 

As he put on his gray t-shirt and blue sweatpants, Blair knew he was blushing, too. "Please, don't be embarrassed. I've been naked all day. Thank you for reading to me. Would you like me reciprocate and read to you?" 

Rhonda sat down beside him and shut the book. "That won't be necessary. I'll borrow a copy from the library. How are you managing?" 

"Jim is the best human companion a wolf could have. However, we have different tastes in reading material. Could you do me a favor?" 

"Anything." 

"Take my hands. I'm going to try to stand." 

Rhonda stood in front of the sofa and took his hands. The young man put his naked feet on the floor and stood leaning on her slightly. 

Blair walked a step and let go of her hands. "I'm walking on two legs." 

"Yes, you are. What do you want to do now?" 

"Most of my plans for what to do when I became human again involve Jim and he isn't here. Also I want to play Sega with Daryl, read my email, ride a bicycle. I know what we can do." Blair walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out chocolate syrup and cherries and a half-gallon of ice cream from the freezer. "Get two bowls. We can make sundaes. It's a shame I used up the last of the whipped cream. I was making a Jim sundae and got carried away." 

Rhonda blushed slightly. "I don't want to hear about your sex life." 

"It was pretty good before this." He touched the dog tags. "Now I'm finding Lassie sexy." 

"The collie in the park?" 

Blair blushed. "I wanted her to have my puppies. Let's get to those sundaes before the ice cream melts and I turn back into a pumpkin. Chocolate isn't good for dogs." 

Blair scooped ice cream into the two bowls. He watched Rhonda put syrup and a cherry on hers as he drowned his ice cream in syrup. Finally, he sat down at the table and dug his spoon into the sundae. 

"I'll put the ice cream in the freezer," said Rhonda. 

"The joy of using a spoon," said Blair. 

After putting the food away, Rhonda sat down. "Ice cream is first on my to-do list, too." 

Blair ate another spoonful. "I've spent most of the last two weeks in the loft or under Jim's desk. Jim takes me to the park and on walks, but I'm bored much of the time." 

Rhonda put her hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't imagine." 

"Daryl complains when he doesn't have the latest video game, and I didn't even have the hands needed to play. Chasing your tail loses its excitement real quick." Blair ate another spoonful of ice cream. "I appreciate you reading to me." 

"Do you want me to take off your collar?" 

Blair pushed his spoon into the ice cream. He was playing with it more than eating it, enjoying the dexterity of human hands. "No, my tag says I'm owned by Jim Ellison. Jim says I'm my own man, but a man in the park wanted to buy me. If I get lost without my name and phone number, I can be put to sleep." 

"Blair, I'm sorry." 

"I'm human now. Hands are nice. Opposable thumbs are a gift from God." Blair heard someone fumbling with the keys outside. After putting down the spoon, he ran to the door. "Jim!" he yelled, leaping into Jim's unsuspecting arms. 

"Let me put down my keys." Jim tried to toss the keys into the basket, but he had a very excited anthropology student clinging to him. 

Blair licked Jim's face then hid his head. Jim lowered his head slightly to let the shorter man kiss him. Blair wrapped himself around Jim and kissed him with his mouth and tongue. 

When Blair came up for air, Jim said, "We can kiss on the sofa. We're blocking the door and Rhonda probably would rather not use the fire escape." 

Blair let go and went back to his ice cream. "Jim, Rhonda and I made sundaes. I'm so happy to see you." 

Jim placed his arms around Blair and kissed his neck. "I know you're excited. Getting tackled by a 160 pound man is better than a 160 pound wolf any day." 

Blair relaxed to Jim's touch. Why had he run to the door like that? It was a Dino move. He had been a wolf too long. Then, again, Dino was a dinosaur. He turned around, placed his hands on Jim's shoulders and kissed him. "I missed touching you." 

Blair just looked into Jim's blue eyes. His face was so beautiful. Blair's hands went to Jim's cheeks then neck and shoulders. 

Rhonda grabbed her handbag and said, "Thank you for the sundae," to no one in particular before letting herself out. 

"Good-bye Rhonda," said Blair. 

"She already left," said Jim. 

"I didn't mean to be rude. The last two times were so brief. I want to enjoy the moment. I promised myself that I was going to touch every inch of your beautiful body," Blair said, "I'm bored of licking with my own balls. Let's go upstairs, I'll lick your balls and go from there." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

Blair took Jim's hand, wanting to feel his fingers interlace with Jim's, as they went upstairs. Blair removed his sweatpants and t-shirt. Jim undressed and pulled Blair onto the bed. 

"You look sexy wearing only your dog collar," Jim said. 

"I'm your sex slave." Blair had to laugh at the absurdity. He had a human body at the moment and he wasn't going to waste what seconds he had feeling sorry for himself. "Jim, baby, you're about to learn that the human tongue has its uses." 

Blair spread Jim's legs and placed his head between them. His hands held Jim's legs still as his tongue licked Jim's balls. Then he started licking his dick. No sucking on Jim tonight. He could change back and he didn't want to risk Jim's John Thomas being in a wolf's mouth with all those sharp teeth. 

Jim squirmed while Blair's tongue did its worst. He licked Jim's belly and moving up until his head rested on Jim's chest and he was licking on one of Jim's nipples. Jim kissed the top of Blair's head. 

"I thought you'd be talking my ear off." 

"I don't have much to say," Blair said. "I want to feel you with human hands." 

"Chief, touch me. I'm all yours." 

Blair put a hand on Jim's face. "I missed the blue of your eyes." Blair just looked at his face in the dim light then traced Jim's chest with a finger. He was breathtaking. Nothing could be more perfect than lying here. "Jim, roll over. I want to give you a back massage." 

Jim rolled over. "I missed your voice." 

"After two weeks, what is there to say?" Blair started by massaging the molded shoulders that led to Jim's arms and powerful biceps. Then there was his neck, his back, his legs, and the soles of his feet. Blair took his time with each toe. 

Jim wiggled. "You're tickling me." 

"Sorry," Blair rested against Jim, human skin to human skin. "I want to hold onto this moment. All any of us have are moments. Do you think Rhonda will read to me, again?" 

"I can read to you." 

Blair grabbed a pillow and hit Jim. "I'll read to you, too. Steamy love poetry." 

"The steamier the better." Jim started tickling Blair. 

"Stop it." Blair giggled. 

"Beg." 

"I don't beg." Blair laughed and squirmed. "You don't play fair." 

"I missed your laugh so much." Jim tickled Blair some more. 

"Uncle. I love you. I'm yours," Blair squealed through the peals of uncontrolled laughter. "I belong to you." 

Jim stopped tickling Blair. "I told you before - you're your own man." 

"My license says 'Property of Cascade PD, owner Jim Ellison.'" Blair cuddled against Jim. "You love me. You spoil me and give me treats. You will take care of me." 

Jim brushed Blair's hair away and kissed the top of his forehead. "Always." 

* * *

After Rhonda filed the reports on Simon's desk, she made herself some coffee from his machine. "I saw Blair last night." 

"How is he?" asked Simon. 

"He's well. We made ice cream sundaes." 

"That's nice." 

"He asked me to read to him because he was unable to use his hands. Why don't you go over and read to him sometime?" 

"I'm not reading to a wolf." 

"Caught you." Rhonda went back to her desk. 

Simon walked over to Rhonda. "How is Blair doing?" 

"That poor boy is frightened if he takes off his dog collar, he will end up in the pound." 

"He's back on two legs?" Simon whispered. 

"Yes, we made sundaes together. He gets no breaks: Lash, the laced pizza, now this. He's a trooper through all of it." 

* * *

The next morning as Ellison and Sandburg filed into the bullpen, Henri called across the room, "Hairboy, you couldn't stay away." 

"Somebody has to keep your computers from crashing." Blair took off his backpack. "I'm sure you and Rafe have a pile of paperwork waiting for me." 

"We wouldn't do that," said Henri. 

"You're a good kid," said Joel. 

Just as Blair was enjoying the attention, Simon yelled, "Sandburg, in my office." 

"Got to go," said Blair. 

After Blair took a seat, Simon shut the door to his office and whispered, "How are you?" 

"Fine." 

"Yeah, now, but are you cured?" Simon frowned down at the observer. 

"We don't know what caused me to change and we can't prevent it from happening, again. I'm happy to be talking to you or anybody. I won't take that for granted." 

"How are you managing?" 

"Really well. Snapping my fingers is a blessing. It's strange what you can learn to accept. Am I still a cop?" 

"Police dogs get paid in kibble." 

"That's more than I was getting as an observer." Blair tucked his dog collar under his t-shirt. "Henri wants me to help him with the paperwork. I miss typing for the guys." 

After he sat at Henri's desk, Blair removed his shoes and started entering the pile of paperwork into the computer. An hour into the stack, Blair removed his flannel shirt. 

Jim tapped Blair on the shoulder. "Chief, do you want to join us in the breakroom? H and I are getting coffee." 

Blair folded his hands. "It's good to stretch the gray matter." 

"It's only data entry," said Henri. "It isn't rocket science." 

"H., I don't mind." Blair relaxed in the chair. 

Henri saw the leather band around Blair's neck. "Interesting choker. May I look?" 

Blair shouldn't have removed his flannel shirt. "Sure, why not? Everyone else in the office knows I have lycanthropy." 

"Lycanthropy?" said Henri. 

"This one says I'm the property of Cascade PD and Jim's my owner." Blair touched his tags. "The other one says I have my rabies shot and I'm good for another year." 

Henri smiled. "You're joking?" 

"Of course, I'm joking," Blair said. "They sell dog collars at the gothic store in the mall." 

Jim tapped his foot by the bullpen door. "Sandburg doesn't need you smiling at him." 

"Coffee," said Henri. 

Blair went back to his data entry. Dogs made great anthropologists because they could watch people without being noticed. He loved observing people. No one lowered his or her voice because a dog or wolf was listening. Jim would always take him home when some interesting social interaction was taking place. Jim didn't want to be accused of being a peeping Tom. Even Jim saw a dog sunning himself, not a scientist taking mental notes; Blair had them all fooled. 

Mid-keystroke, the pain hit. Blair howled as he removed his sweat pants. He had gotten his shirt halfway off when he no longer had hands. Trying to free his face and front legs from the t-shirt with his teeth, the wolf started thrashing about wildly. 

Henri and Jim were in the breakroom and the other police officers had left for the day. The commotion caused Rhonda and Simon to race into the bullpen to see the wolf on the floor biting and howling. 

"He's tangled in his clothes. It looks like he was trying to undress. Get me some scissors. I'm going to cut him out," Simon shouted. 

"Right on it." Rhonda went to the copy table, but all they had was a paper cutter. She took a toenail scissors from her purse and handed them to Simon. "Here. The poor thing." 

Simon cut the remains of the chewed on and bitten through shirt off the wolf's face and front legs then cut off the boxer's shorts. "Better?" 

_Thank you._ Blair licked Simon's face. And he had thought the leash and collar were embarrassing. He had just outdone himself. Sit up in a dignified manner and, maybe, Simon and Rhonda won't mention that Sandburg needs help to undress himself. 

"Rhonda, stay with him," yelled Simon. "I'm getting Jim. Something needs to be done." 

Rhonda smirked. 

Simon yelled, "I don't find this the least bit amusing." 

"Seeing Blair sitting there with boxer's shorts, reminded me of a scene from The Shaggy Dog," explained Rhonda. "The teenage boy in the movie touches an ancient artifact and changes into a dog." 

"You might be on to something," said Simon. "Sandburg is an anthropologist. He touches relics all the time. Keep the kid calm. Scratch behind his ears or rub his tummy." 

Rhonda sat down beside Blair and patted his fur. "Did you touch anything unusual?" 

The wolf shrugged his shoulders. 

"Ingest anything unusual?" 

The wolf shrugged his shoulders, again. 

"Great. I'm talking to a kid who eats worms. Now that we have something to go on, Jim and Simon will find out what caused you to change into a wolf that first time. After we find the cause, it's only a matter of time before we find the cure." 

_Thank you._ Blair licked Rhonda's face. She had given him hope. *Hope is the thing with feathers/That perches in the soul/And sings the tune without the words/And never stops at all/And sweetest in the gale is heard;/And sore must be the storm/That could abash the little bird/That kept so many warm./I've heard it in the chilliest land/And on the strangest sea;/Yet, never, in extremity/It asked a crumb of me. By Emily Dickerson.* Here he was a police dog, sitting in the bullpen, remembering that Hope was a delicate bird that could survive any storm. 

"Do your 'thank you's have to be so messy?" 

Blair moved his furry body against Rhonda then he settled on the floor to wait. His stomach started to grumble. Jim had kibble in the truck. Food and hope, what more could a wolf want? A tree to whiz on. 

"The boy in the movie, Wilby Daniels, could talk. That's Disney for you." 

Jim went over to Blair and hugged him. "Chief, we need to go over everything you did that day. I'll get your leash. Lead on. One bark for right, two for left. Can you manage that?" 

Blair nodded. 

Simon said, "I'll leave you two to your detective work." 

About five minutes later, Henri returned from the breakroom. "Where are Ellison and Sandburg?" 

"They're on a case," said Simon. 

Henri picked up the clothes off the floor, putting the pants and shoes with Blair's shirt. The t-shirt and shorts were rags. "Sandburg went out naked?" 

Rhonda and Simon walked toward Simon's office. Henri shouted, again, "Sandburg went out naked?" 

* * *

End Wolf Whistles 6 by Athena: athena@fateordestiny.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
